This invention relates to a novel molding method and apparatus and more particularly relates to a new multiaxis rotational molding method and apparatus.
The production of man-made plastic and resin articles is an industry that utilizes a high degree of automatically controlled continuous processing. However, for units of appreciable size, batch processing still is the rule rather than the exception. For example, in the production of fiberglass structures such as boats, it is customary to construct the hulls by hand, building on an open mold in which a plurality of resin and fiberglass layers are sequentially laminated or a plurality of mixed resin/chopped fiber coatings are applied over the mold.
Such hand building procedures require a great amount of labor, supervision and continuous inspection to insure that a reasonable level of quality is achieved. This greatly increases the cost of the product.
The applicant's earlier patents listed above provide a novel method and apparatus for producing both large and small molded structures continuously. The apparatus includes unique combinations of components to produce a wide variety of different products. Achieving this capability requires a major capital investment. Also, personnel to utilize the broad parameters of the apparatus normally are highly trained and experienced.